John
If you are looking for '''Evil' Chameleon Controlled John, then go here.'' Description John '''(also spelled '''Jon '''or Jhon''') is the main antagonist in the Motu Patlu episodes. He is a wanted Don who always plans to harm Motu and Patlu, their friends and Furfuri Nagar. However, the "Shaitaani Ideas" (evil ideas) of his "Toofani Damaag"(stormy mind) are foiled by Motu and Patlu. John earns money by looting banks, jewelry shops and any other riches he can find, but he has not been successful due to many of his plans being foiled by Motu and Patlu. His financial state is evident by the fact that he does not even have a proper house and lives in a hideout in the outskirts of the city. Appearance John is short and plump and is about 30-40 years old, he wears a blue flower-designed suit and a yellow shirt with a brown belt, shoes, dark blue pants and three gold chains with the letter J for John and 8 rings on all his fingers except the thumbs (the jewellery of gold is probably stolen). Personality John is a cunning mastermind and every plans he makes fail due to Patlu who foils them. Due to him going to jail many times due to Motu and Patlu, he hates them bitterly and uses every possible method to harm them and sometimes takes gadgets from illegal scientists in exchangeforf stolen money. Abilities John is a mastermind in thievery and also has a pistol. He can fool Motu and other people. He is also very good at mimicry and disguise. Weaknesses He is less clever than Patlu and thinks evil, and evil never triumphs. He is also physically very weak and knows little to none hand to hand combat. This weakness is not apparent when he is enraged by his own goons however, resulting in him physically abusing them with great strength. Dialogues John banega Don, John Banega Don hehe"(John will be the Don, John will be the Don hehe) Baba! (Daddy!) This is cheating! Trivia * In the season one episode “Motu Patlu Aur Kite Competition”, John mentions having another brother named Shaun, but he never appeared in this episode and was never mentioned again. *In the episode ”Motu Patlu ki Car”, he mentioned that he has a late father and the car is his father's last memory. *He gets nightmares of Motu beating him up. This got so serious that John almost jumped off a cliff while "trying to escape from Motu Patlu", thankfully for John, Number 1 stops him. *He doesn’t rhyme in the English dub. Instead, he gets praised from Number 1 by telling him he said “wonderful words” and he “talks like a poet”. *In the episode, "Chingum ki Gun", John steals Chingum's gun, when he fires the gun, however, tomatoes fall on John instead of coconuts. *He likes green chilies. *According to the episode Motu the Radio Jockey, John was interested in stealing since childhood, starting by stealing from home, then stealing chocolates from a friend, then food, etc. *Even if John himself is a criminal, every time Motu and Patlu "cheat" with him, he claims that it is against the law. Gallery John the don.png John ka bhookamp.jpg Mr. John.png John the don xsfia.png|John pointing his pistol. Hqdefault.jpg|Jon and his goons Number 1 and Number 2 Screenshot 2017-12-03 at 11.49.17 AM.png|John as a gentleman c59869bc01244f89b9c0c82993192d22_320X180.jpg|John with his goons in the episode "John ka bhookaamp" Fanart Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Jon's Family Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Residents of Furfuri Nagar Category:Robbers Category:Voice of Saurav Chakraborty Category:Workers Category:Motu Patlu gang(rarely) Category:John's goons Category:Bully Category:Mischievous Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor characters